In general, semiconductor nano pressure sensor devices are used to measure the pressure of gases or liquids, for example, and are utilized in various control and real-time monitoring applications. Semiconductor nano pressure sensor devices can also be utilized to indirectly measure other variables such as fluid flow, gas flow, speed, water level, and altitude, for example. Commonly used pressure sensors implement a strain gauge device with an active membrane that is made of silicon (monocrystalline), a polysilicon thin film, a bonded metal foil, a thick film, or a sputtered thin film, for example. Typically, the thinner the active membrane, the more deformation there will be of the membrane material in response to external pressure, thereby providing higher sensitivity and precision. It is very challenging, however, to produce ultra-thin silicon membrane for use with a pressure sensor device due to the brittle nature of the material.